Migraines
by penrosecircuit
Summary: Norman has a problem.


**For Kevin and Kyran, because they are the inspiration behind this story. =D**

**

* * *

**

**MIGRAINES**

Norman had a problem.

He was madly in love with his best friend.

And he knew it was always a bad idea to fall for your co star, but that's exactly what he did.

He didn't actually know he was gay until he met Sean – but then again, he wasn't really gay, because there was the whole Helena/Mingus thing, so who knew.

All Norman knew, at least, was that he was so confused it gave him migraines just trying to think about it.

For one thing, he was getting paid to essentially stalk the man he was in love with, and learn every tiny detail about him.

But the worst part was that stupid Ma-Calls-From-Ireland scene. That was just pure torture, and the fact that they had to film it about ten times only made it that much closer to hell.

After the movie was over, Norman was, of course, sad, but also relieved. He and Sean still hung out, but infrequently, and often in groups. This gave him time to get over what he was determined to believe was only a crush.

And then All Saints Day rolled around. Norman was pleased, of course, he really enjoyed it, but then he had to spend nearly all his time with Sean again. Over the years, Norman had dated a lot – both men and women – but they all paled considerably when Norman saw Sean that first day of filming. It was like he was glowing. That's when Norman realized he was definitely not over his crush.

And then, of course, what did they have to do?

ANOTHER FUCKING NAKED SCENE.

The migraines were just _killing_ him.

And it got worse – that stupid scene where 'Murphy' was leaning over 'Connor's' back, touching up his tattoo – it was all just too much.

"Norman, you okay?"

Norman snapped to attention. "Huh?"

Sean was looking at him with a concerned expression. "You looked like you were in pain."

"Oh, uh, I was just… thinking," Norman said. "And I got a wicked migraine, wow." He rubbed his forehead.

"Maybe you're thinking too hard, then," Sean suggested. "Relax. You're too wound up."

Norman shrugged. "I just have… things… to be wound up about."

"Like what?"

"Oh… it's nothing."

"Hey, I have a headache method my mom taught me when I was a kid… can I try it?"

Norman swallowed hard. "Sure."

"You're gonna need to take your shoes off."

"I'm what?"

"Just do it."

So Norman pulled off his socks and sneakers, and Sean pulled his feet into his lap.

"This might tickle," Sean warned.

"I'm not ticklish," Norman said.

But as soon as Sean touched Norman's feet, they jerked involuntarily away and Norman started giggling. Sean raised an eyebrow.

"All right, maybe I'm a little ticklish… hehehehe stop that!"

Sean grinned. "Well, as fun as that is, it's not gonna work… let's try another one, hmm?"

Next, Sean tried massaging the bit of skin between Norman's thumb and forefinger. Norman tried not to think about the fact that Sean was damn near holding his hand.

"Still hurting?"

Norman's head, or his thigh where he was digging his nails into it to keep from throwing himself on Sean? "Yes."

Sean frowned. "I guess we'll have to go to the source of the problem, then."

Before Norman could say anything, Sean had sat directly next to him, nearly on top of him, and had his fingers running smoothly across Norman's temple, Norman's neck, Norman's shoulders.

The migraine sky rocketed. Norman felt like he might pass out from the sheer confusion.

He closed his eyes, and tried to imagine he was anywhere else, without Sean's hands all over him, but he couldn't, because for the past ten years this was exactly what he had fantasized about, having Sean's hands all over him, and it was so close, yet Norman couldn't quite reach it…

"Norm!"

Norman snapped his eyes open. "What?"

Sean looked more worried than ever. "Does your head hurt that much?"

"Huh?"

"You were just moaning in agony."

"….I was?"

"Yes. Maybe you should see a doctor…"

"It's not really a medical problem. It's kind of… emotional, I guess."

Sean raised an eyebrow. "How so?"

"Well, you know, when you're angry about something, or frustrated, or confused, it makes your head hurt. And right now, you are _really_ confusing me."

Sean was quiet for a moment. "Me?"

Norman realized a second too late what he had said. "Shit! Did I say you? Shit, Sean, I…"

Sean leaned forward and kissed Norman hard.

When he pulled back, Norman remained motionless.

"You know," Norman said thoughtfully, his eyes still closed, "I think my migraine's gone."

* * *

**Aww, that was fun to write. Big thanks to the best brothers in the world! Your pain feeds my creative flow.  
**


End file.
